Brüderchen komm schlaf mit mir
by KotoriAngel
Summary: nya... ein kleiner Lemon von mir ° ob ihrs mögt bleibt euch überlassen, kann ja keine Lemons ° Pairing: Yuki x Tatsuha


Titel: Brüderchen komm schlaf mit mir  
  
Autor: Kotori-chan  
  
Email: kotori-angel@web.de  
  
Fandom: Gravitation  
  
Pairing: Yuki x Tatsuha  
  
Disclaimer: Gravitation gehört nicht mir sondern Maki Murakami.  
  
Ich verdiene kein Geld damit, obwohl ichs dringend nötig hätt ^^°  
  
Rating: PG-14  
  
Warnung: angst, lemon, pwp  
  
Kommentar: Ui.. wie komm ich denn auf den Schei? @_@ Also das ist ja echt totaler Mist..  
  
und ihr wollt gar nicht wissen, wie mir dieser Titel eingefallen ist, ne? *g* aber ich erzähls  
  
euch trotzdem: Ist mir eingefallen, als ich meinen Bruder neulich zur Schule wecken musste.  
  
Verrückt, nicht? Achja, und das bleibt ein One-Shot!!!  
  
Na dann, Let's the party started! ^-^  
  
+-+-+-+-+-+  
  
°*Brüderchen, komm schlaf mit mir!*°  
  
"La Li Ho! Yuuukiii! Ich bin wieder daaaaa!", rief Shuichi fröhlich und sprang Yuki in die Arme.  
  
"Könnteste du bitte den Geräuschpegel etwas senken? Ich habe fürchterliche  
  
Kopfschmerzen", sagte Yuki genervt und schob den jungen Sänger weg.  
  
"Ohm... Gomen ne... Yuki...", murmelte Shuichi.  
  
Yuki drehte sich um und ging in sein Arbeitszimmer.  
  
"Äh... Yuki?"  
  
Langsam ging Shuichi dem Schriftsteller nach.  
  
"Was willst du?", fragte Yuki und schaute den Sänger kalt an.  
  
"Ähm... ich...", fing Shuichi an, dann lächelte er wieder und sagte  
  
lauter: "Ich gehe auf Tour! Auf Tour mit Nittle Grasper!! Stell dir das vor, Yuki!  
  
Mit Ryuichi Sakuma!! Ich werde mit ihm zusammen auf der Bühne stehen!"  
  
Yuki schaute ihn nicht an.  
  
"So, so, mit Sakuma-san also...", murmelte Yuki und steckte sich eine neue Zigarette an.  
  
Shuichi schaute den Schriftsteller verunsichert an.  
  
Würde Yuki wollen, dass er fortging?  
  
Er würde ihn sicher nicht aufhalten zu gehen...  
  
"Du willst wissen, was ich davon halte, oder?", fragte Yuki und durchbrach die Stille.  
  
Shuichi nickte stumm.  
  
Yuki stand auf und ging zu Shuichi hin.  
  
"Es ist mir egal. Verschwinde! Es hält dich keiner hier. Ich brauche eine solche Nervensäge  
  
wie dich nicht!"  
  
Mit diesen Worten ging er aus dem Zimmer und ließ Shuichi allein zurück.  
  
Shuichi war wie erstarrt.  
  
Er stand einfach da und konnte nicht fassen, was gerade eben passiert war.  
  
Der Tag hatte doch so schön angefangen!  
  
Das konnte alles nur ein böser Traum sein!  
  
Schluchzend sank Shuichi zu Boden und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen.  
  
Das konnte alles nicht wahr sein!  
  
Nein!  
  
Das durfte einfach nicht wahr sein!  
  
"Nein!!", schrie Shuichi und Tränen bahnten sich einen Weg über die Wangen.  
  
"Nein! Yukiii!"  
  
Schnell rannte Shuichi aus dem Zimmer.  
  
"Yukiii! Yuki! Warum sagst du nur so was?!", schrie der Sänger verzweifelt.  
  
Keiner antwortete, alles um ihn herum war still.  
  
Shuichi schaute sich um.  
  
Niemand war da!  
  
"Yukiii! Warum nur? Warum...", wimmerte der Sänger.  
  
Lange noch saß Shuichi auf dem Boden vor der Eingangstür und wartete auf seinen Geliebten.  
  
Doch er kam nicht.  
  
Er war fort.  
  
Und er würde nicht wiederkommen.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen packte Shuichi seine Sachen und verließ müde Yukis Wohnung.  
  
Da er ihn nicht haben wollte, hatte er nun auch keinen Grund, nicht auf Tour zu gehen.  
  
Ja! Er würde gehen!  
  
Er würde diese Chance nutzen!  
  
Sollte er etwa nur wegen Yuki auf seine Karriere verzichten?  
  
Nein!  
  
"The show must go on!", murmelte Shuichi und schloss hinter sich die Tür.  
  
"Yuki, was für eine Freude dich wieder bei uns zu haben!", rief Yukis Vater erfreut und  
  
rannte zu dem Schriftsteller hin.  
  
"Hast du dich denn nun endlich entschlossen ein Mönch zu werden?"  
  
"Ach halt' s Maul, Alter! Ich hab keinen Bock auf deine dummen Sprüche. Verzieh dich doch  
  
und geh beten!", schrie Yuki genervt und ging schnurstracks in sein altes Zimmer,  
  
wo er die Tür hinter sich zuknallte.  
  
"Was ist denn dem für ne Laus über die Leber gelaufen?"  
  
Der alte Mönch schüttelte den Kopf und ging wieder.  
  
"Yuki? Ich bringe dir das Abendessen. Kann ich reinkommen?", fragte Tatsuha und klopfte an die Tür.  
  
Zu seiner Verwunderung war die Tür nicht abgeschlossen, nur angelehnt.  
  
Vorsichtig öffnete Tatsuha die Tür und trat ein.  
  
"Ähm... Yuki?"  
  
Tatsuha sah zu seinem Bruder.  
  
Yuki saß auf dem Bett, in der Hand ein Foto.  
  
Auf dem Boden auch Fotos.  
  
Zerrissene Fotos!  
  
"Yuki..."  
  
Tatsuha stellte das Tablett mit dem Essen auf den Tisch und ging langsam zu seinem Bruder.  
  
"Was ist passiert?"  
  
Yuki sagte nichts, sah ihn nur mit glasigen Augen an.  
  
Dann zerriss er das Foto, welches er in den Händen hatte, in zwei Teile, die dann lautlos  
  
zu Boden fielen.  
  
"Yuki..."  
  
Tatsuha kniete sich vor seinen Bruder und sah ihn an.  
  
"Was ist los?"  
  
Yuki sagte wieder nichts.  
  
Plötzlich umarmte er seinen Bruder.  
  
"Tatsuha.... Schlaf mit mir...", flüsterte Yuki dem Jüngeren ins Ohr.  
  
Tatsuha erschrak.  
  
Was hatte er da gehört?!  
  
Das konnte doch nicht wirklich Yukis Ernst sein!  
  
"Yuki.. was...", doch weiter kam Tatsuha nicht, da Yuki seine Lippen schon mit einem Kuss  
  
verschlossen hatte.  
  
//Was soll das... Bruder?//  
  
Tatsuha versucht Yuki von sich zu stoßen, schaffte es jedoch nicht.  
  
Der Jüngere presste seine Lippen aufeinander, um Yuki keinen Einlass zu gewähren,  
  
doch Yuki durchbrach den Wiederstand und drang mit der Zunge in den Mund seines Bruders ein.  
  
Was bitte war in Yuki gefahren?  
  
Hatte er einen über den Durst getrunken?  
  
Flink erforschte Yukis Zunge die Mundhöhle des Jüngeren.  
  
Nach langer Zeit riss sich Tatsuha schweratmend von seinem Bruder los.  
  
"Bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen, Yuki?!", rief Tatsuha  
  
aufgebracht, "Du kannst mich doch nicht einfach so küssen! Ich bin dein Bruder!"  
  
Yuki lachte.  
  
//Was gibt's da zu lachen?!//  
  
"Tatsuha...", flüsterte Yuki leise und zog seinen Bruder wieder zu sich, "Ich liebe dich!"  
  
Tatsuha erschrak.  
  
Yuki küsste Tatsuha wieder sanft auf den Mund und zog ihn dann zu sich ins Bett.  
  
//Nein! Das kann nicht sein! Das darf einfach nicht sein!//  
  
Panisch versuchte Tatsuha sich aus Yukis Umarmung zu befreien, doch vergebens.  
  
Yuki drehte sich und vergrub seinen Bruder unter sich auf dem Bett.  
  
Mit angsterfüllten Augen sah Tatsuha ihn an.  
  
"Bitt lass das..."  
  
Doch Yuki grinste nur und küsste den Jüngeren erneut.  
  
Yukis Hände strichen forschend über Tatsuhas Brust und dann unter sein Shirt.  
  
Der Jüngere sah erschrocken zu Yuki hoch.  
  
"Nicht..."  
  
Yukis Kopf senkte sich wieder runter und er hauchte einen sanften Kuss auf Tatsuhas Lippen.  
  
Dann fing er an den Hals seines Bruders mit leichten Küssen zu bedecken,  
  
während seine Hände immer noch auf Tatsuhas Bauch lagen.  
  
Unfreiwillig keuchte der Jüngere auf.  
  
"Nein, bitte Bruder..."  
  
Yuki biss leicht in Tatsuhas Hals, was diesen abermals aufstöhnen ließ.  
  
"Yuki lass das!", sagte Tatsuha nun lauter und drückte seinen Bruder einige Zentimeter  
  
von sich weg.  
  
Yuki sah ihm in die Augen.  
  
Erschrocken erwiderte Tatsuha den Blick.  
  
In Yukis Augen lag Trauer und Verzweifelung!  
  
Das hatte Tatsuha bei seinem Bruder noch nie gesehen!  
  
"Wa... was ist passiert?", fragte er unsicher.  
  
Yuki sagte nichts, sondern verschloss Tatsuhas Lippen mit einem Kuss.  
  
Seine Hände schob er immer weiter hoch bis zu Tatsuhas Brustwarzen,  
  
die er dann mit den Fingerspitzen reizte.  
  
Erneut stöhnte der Jüngere.  
  
Yuki schob Tatsuhas Shirt hoch und bedeckte seinen Bauch mit sanften Küssen.  
  
"Uhm..... Yuki...", keuchte Tatsuha.  
  
Er richtete sich etwas auf und zog sich das Shirt über den Kopf.  
  
Jetzt war ihm alles egal!  
  
Auch das er gerade dabei war mit seinem großen Bruder zu schlafen!  
  
Ein wundervolles Gefühl hatte sich in ihm breit gemacht.  
  
Nun war es ihm gleich.  
  
Überrascht sah Yuki seinen Bruder an.  
  
Tatsuha grinste und küsste Yuki kurz auf den Mund.  
  
Das ermutigte den Älteren und er drückte Tatsuha zurück in die Kissen, während er mit  
  
den Lippen auf dessen Oberkörper auf Wanderschaft ging.  
  
Yukis Hände strichen Tatsuhas Seiten entlang und ruhten kurz über dem Hosenbund.  
  
Er schaute zu seinen Bruder hoch, und als dieser lächelte, öffnete Yuki Tatsuhas Hose und  
  
schob sie mitsamt Boxershorts herunter.  
  
Tatsuha errötete, als Yuki vorsichtig sein schon sehr erregtes Glied berührte.  
  
Yuki grinste und beugte seinen Kopf herunter, um die Innenseiten von Tatsuhas  
  
Oberschenkel mit leichten Küssen zu bedecken.  
  
Tatsuha stöhnte auf.  
  
Dieses Gefühl war einfach nur zu aufregend!  
  
So zärtlich kannte er seinen Bruder ja gar nicht.  
  
//Ob er bei Shuichi auch so ist??//  
  
Yukis Zunge wanderte etwas weiter nach oben, und dann endlich schlossen sich seine  
  
Lippen um Tatsuhas erregtes Fleisch.  
  
Überrascht keuchte Tatsuha auf.  
  
Yuki grinste und begann nun leicht daran zu saugen.  
  
Stöhnend krallte sich der Jüngere an seinen Bruder und drückte ihm sein Becken entgegen.  
  
Yuki saugte immer schneller, biss leicht in die Spitze und umspielte sie mit der Zunge.  
  
Tatsuha konnte es einfach nicht glauben.  
  
Dieses Gefühl war so überwältigend!  
  
Alles in ihm zog sich zusammen, als er laut stöhnend in Yukis Mund kam.  
  
Erschöpft sank Tatsuha in die Kissen zurück.  
  
Yuki grinste seinen Bruder an und leckte sich über die Lippen.  
  
"Du schmeckst echt gut", murmelte er und gab Tatsuha einen Kuss.  
  
Verlegen sah der Jüngere seinen Bruder an.  
  
Es war ihm peinlich sich so gehen gelassen zu haben.  
  
Plötzlich erschrak er, als er zwei Finger an seiner Öffnung spürte, die langsam daran  
  
rieben und leicht eindrangen.  
  
Tatsuha stöhnte auf.  
  
Zwar tat es etwas weh, doch das war kein Vergleich zu dem wunderbaren Gefühl,  
  
welches die Finger in ihm auslösten.  
  
Der Schriftsteller merkte wie es seinem Bruder gefiel und bewegte die Finger schneller.  
  
Dann nahm er noch einen dritten und vierten dazu und weitete Tatsuha, der schon vor  
  
Lust immer lauter stöhnte.  
  
Nach einer Weile zog Yuki die Finger wieder zurück.  
  
Doch bevor Tatsuha protestieren konnte, hatte sich Yuki auch schon die Hose runtergezogen  
  
und war mit einem Stoß in ihm eingedrungen.  
  
Tatsuha schrie auf und schnappte nach Luft.  
  
Ein Schmerz durchfuhr ihn.  
  
Tränen stiegen in seine Augen.  
  
Yuki hielt inne und sah seinen Bruder an.  
  
So wie er dalag, erinnerte er ihn an Shuichi, der auch jedes Mal zu weinen anfing.  
  
Yuki beugte sich zu ihm vor und küsste ihn.  
  
Dann begann er sich langsam in ihm zu bewegen.  
  
Der Schmerz wich aus Tasuhas Körper und ein Gefühl von Lust breitete sich in ihm aus.  
  
Langsam entspannte er sich wieder.  
  
Yukis Stöße wurden schneller und härter.  
  
"Aaaahh Yuuki!", stöhnte Tatsuha und warf den Kopf in den Nacken.  
  
Yuki bewegte sich immer schneller, griff dabei nach Tatsuhas Glied und massierte es im  
  
Takt zu seinen Stößen.  
  
Stöhnend krallte sich Tatsuha an seinen Bruder.  
  
Es fühlte sich einfach nur wunderbar an!  
  
Yuki drang immer tiefer in ihn ein, traf dabei einen Punkt, bei dem Tatsuha erregt keuchte  
  
und stöhnte.  
  
Bei jedem Stoß nun suchte Yuki diesen Punkt.  
  
Der Jüngere stöhnte immer mehr und drohte vollkommen die Kontrolle über sich zu verlieren,  
  
wovon eh nicht mehr viel geblieben war.  
  
Ein weiteres Stöhnen und Tatsuha kam in Yukis Hand, die der Ältere fest um das Glied  
  
gelegt hatte.  
  
Auch Yuki hielt die Enge nicht mehr aus und kam nach einigen festen Stößen tief in  
  
seinem Bruder.  
  
Schweratmend zog er sich aus ihm zurück und fiel in die Kissen.  
  
Sein Atem verlangsamte sich und schon bald schlief Yuki fest.  
  
Tatsuha blieb noch eine Weile liegen, bis er langsam aufstand und sich anzog.  
  
Dann schaute er auf seinen schlafenden Bruder herab.  
  
"Du liebst nicht mich, sondern Shuichi. Und ich hoffe dass ihr beide glücklich  
  
werdet", murmelte Tatsuha und verließ das Zimmer.  
  
Es war schon spät am Nachmittag, als Yuki erwachte.  
  
Müder rieb er sich die Augen und sah sich im Raum um.  
  
Alles war wie immer.  
  
Yukis Kleidung war sorgfältig zusammengefaltet, nichts deutet mehr auf vergangene Nacht hin.  
  
Yuki merkte wie ihm die Tränen über die Wangen liefen und schlug die Hände vors Gesicht.  
  
"Shuichi...", schluchzte er, "Bitte verzeih mir! Komm zurück!"  
  
ENDE 


End file.
